Once Again
by tigerlily536
Summary: A combination of TV Elena/Damon in a scene from the books. Adult content so don't read it it's not your thing! One-Shot


**Author Note:** Hey guys!! So this is my first fanfiction on this site and for Damon and Elena. I just had to write this because I'm not getting my fill of Damon/Elena love :) I'll probably write less mature subject matter in the future but this just came to my mind and I had to write it! I hope you guys like it! There's mature content, but I tried to keep it clean. Read and Review please :)

_**Once Again**_

It was the same and different than the first time he had come to her. She wore the same high-necked white nightgown, a gift from her mother, and she still trembled in anticipation at his arrival. Unlike the first time, her shivers were caused by longing instead of fear. She heard a creak from downstairs and knew he was inside.

Elena rose from the edge of her bed and moved to the doorway, staring out into the darkness. Though her eyes had already adjusted to the blackness, it was still difficult for her to discern anything besides a distinctly solid blackness ascended the stairs. He continued forward towards her and she reached out her hand, palm up, beckoning. She could not see his hand until it had grasped hers, and then he was before, ice blue eyes glinting and an infamous smirk upon his perfect face that was just so _Damon_.

Wordlessly, she retreated into her bedroom, leading him slowly across the threshold. They stood motionless gazing into each others eyes, millimeters away, but both refusing to close the space between their lips. Her breath ghosted across his face while his nose inhaled her scent. He cocked his head to the side, inspecting her like the crow he frequently possessed.

Not able to resist any longer, both moved forward at the same moment, connecting simultaneously. A whisper of a gasp escaped Elena as his lips touched hers. She could feel Damon smirk and he pressed closer. The edge of her bed bumped into the back of her calves and she fell back on reflex, dragged Damon with her. Their bodies were flush against each other, but it was all too hot. Elena tugged of Damon's leather jacket and somehow his black t-shirt was off as well. His muscles rippled as he hovered over her body and she ran her hands over the defined ridges.

Damon moved his mouth from hers and planted kisses along her jaw and up to her temple and back again. He gripped the silky fabric of her nightgown and drew it over her head, and somehow the rest of his clothes were gone too. Elena's racing heart faltered as he stared down at her body, he pressed his lips to her abdomen, just above her navel. He ran his tongue up along her skin ending just at the end of her breast-bone, making her spine arch in pleasure. His sharp eyes found hers once again and his mouth returned to hers once more.

Elena arched her head back, exposing her throat, knowing it was time. Damon's teeth brushed the soft flesh they found there, but did not penetrate it. Instead his lips printed kisses down her neck, and lower. As if he had tossed a match onto gasoline, Elena's fire ignited and she flipped him onto his back, straddling him upright, and gripped her hand in his silky hair, pulling his mouth up to hers. These fierce kisses were so different from the slow ones that preceded, full of passion and desire. Their mouths moving in unison and breaths coming in gasps. Her nails raked down his back, only making Damon want more.

Not being able to be without her for a second longer, Damon possessed her, just as two mortals would. They were one, Elena was his. She let out a small noise they resembled a moan, cradling her head on his shoulder, and Damon ran his hands up her pale sides until they found her shoulders. They brushed away her dark hair and outlined the veins that stood out against the porcelain skin. He could feel the tips of his fangs digging into his mouth and his hunger for her blood rose in him. He traced the vein with his tongue, tasting her skin before plunging his fangs into the hollow of her neck.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed as Damon drank the stream of her life blood, a faint smile upon her lips. They were connected in more ways than one. She could feel his ecstasy as he tasted her blood, the bliss it brought him. Then he withdrew from her neck, pressing his lips to the two puncture marks he had made. He reached around her and pulled the dagger from the folds of his leather jacket. Just as he brought it to his collarbone to make a small incision, Elena stopped him. She slid the knife out of his hands and pressed in to his collarbone herself. Her eyes flicked up to his looking for assurance. He gave the smallest nod, and she drew it across his skin, leaving a trail of red behind. She brought the dagger to her lips and licked the blood from the blade, and then the drips running down his chest. She sucked the coppery tasting blood into her mouth and down her throat, just as he had done to her moments before. She didn't know how long it was before Damon pushed lightly on her shoulder, indicating that she'd had enough. Suddenly exhausted, she laid her head once again on his shoulder, breathing heavily. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer.

Damon kissed the small hallow next to her ear and breathed something that delved into all of her being. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding her hands on the back of his neck. Elena whispered the same three words and drifted into the blackness of dreams.


End file.
